The Proxy of Slenderwoman
by TheGamingArtist
Summary: (Series)Throughout his whole life, Calvin has always tried to stray away from Creepypastas. But when he comes across a Creepypasta in real life and decides to help her, he is then brought forth into the world of Creepypastas.(Creepy World)(Part 1)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"And just when the girl thought she had escaped his clutches, standing right behind her, was the very creature that she tried so desperately to get away from...Slenderman. The end." I said, finishing the online horror story.

(How do people come up with these Creepypasta stories)I thought to myself as I turned off my laptop.

For as long as Creepypastas have been around, I've been completely afraid of them. I'm not a huge fan of Creepypastas(Or Horror in general). Most of the people I know talk about Horror genres all the time. They even talk about who their favorite Creppypastas are. Though I don't like Creepypastas, I will admit some of them are pretty cool.

I looked at the phone to see the time. It was 4:28.

"Hm, I still have time to go on my usual outing." I said before I put on my clothes and shoes. After that, I went outside and started walking.

The only place I wanted to go to today was the forest.

Upon reaching the entrance, I walked in.

Once inside, I continued walking and enjoying the free atmosphere. I exhaled slowly, letting the wind flow through my body. I was in calm happiness. But my happiness faded when I spotted a woman lying on the ground, badly injured.

She was wearing a black business shirt with a red tie that held her huge breasts nicely. She had long black hair and was also wearing a black skirt and black heels. What creeped me mostly was that her skin was completely white.

It didn't take long for me to realize who she was.

"Sl-Slenderwoman!?" I said, both surprised and scared.

I couldn't believe that I was seeing the legendary Slenderwoman up close and personal(Then again, I never thought that she actually existed in the first place).

A part of me wanted to help her, but another part of me was afraid that she might try to kill me if I get near. I was completely torn over what I should do. Deciding to risk it, I slowly and cautiously walked towards her.

(Okay, okay...I can do this)I thought to myself as I continuously moved towards her.

I reached her after a few seconds.

I realized that she actually had a face(Which was kind of weird). I pushed the thought aside and got on my knees, lowering my head to her chest to check her heart.

Suddenly, Slenderwoman's body started to move.

I looked back and saw her starting to open her eyes. They were completely black(Which was what I was expecting the color of her eyes to be).

"Ugh...wha..." Slenderwoman managed to say. She looked around until she saw me. "W-Who...who are..." Slenderwoman said before she coughed up a little blood. I placed a finger over her lips in an effort to shush her. "Don't talk, save your strength." I continued. "My house isn't far from here. I'll take you there to get rested up. It would be wrong for me to just leave you out here." I said with concern. "O-Okay." Slenderwoman accepted.

She grunted in pain while lifting herself up. "Your leg's in worse shape than I thought." I said before I squatted down. "What're you doing?" Slenderwoman asked. "Your too injured to walk on your own so I'll carry you." I suggested. "Alright." She said as she got on my back.

She wasn't as heavy as I thought.

"Okay, here we go." I said as I started walking with Slenderwoman on my back. "Thank you." Slenderwoman said before she closed her eyes.

While I was walking while still carrying Slenderwoman, I noticed her snoring. (She's asleep, that's good. I don't know what happened to her for her to end up like this, but what I do know is that right now, she's in need of serious medical attention)I thought to myself.

As I continued walking, I couldn't get a thought out of my head. (If Slenderwoman exists, then how many other Creepypastas actually exists)I thought to myself as I headed home to care for Slenderwoman's injuries.

* * *

Author's Note

The remake for my story Amnesia's Dawn is here. Amnesia Fluttershy will still play a part in the story. And though Slenderwoman has a face in my story, she can go faceless whenever she wants. This will be another mini-series on the list. So far, I have 4 parts for this. Maybe, there'll be more. For now, enjoy my two newest mini-series, This one and my Undertale one. Later guys.

GamingArtist out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

(Slenderwoman's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a room.

I tried to get up but I couldn't because of the pain coursing through my body. I looked at my body to find that my wounds were wrapped in bandages and my clothes were off. (How did I...)I thought to myself before I remembered. (That human boy...)I thought to myself. Then I remembered how I ended up in the forest wounded. (That creature I fought earlier...I can still sense it in the area...I have to find it)I thought to myself.

Just then, the boy who rescued me in the forest walked into the room.

(Calvin's POV)

"Oh...I didn't know you were awake." I admitted. "Actually I just woke up." Slenderwoman clarified. "Oh, okay." I said as I walked over to her side. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked with concern. "I'm still a little sore, but I'll heal. Thank you for helping me." Slenderwoman said in gratitude. "No problem." I said. "But you do know who I am right?" Slenderwoman said with a raised eyebrow. "Yes I do." I confirmed. "And yet you carried me to your home and nurtured my wounds. I could've killed you and yet you still helped me." Slenderwoman said.

In honesty, she did have a point.

She could've easily killed me but due to my genuinely kind nature, I brought her to my home and took care of her wounds.

"Well yeah, you could've, but it just wouldn't feel right for me to leave you out there." I admitted. "I don't know if whether I should call it foolishness or true kindness?" Slenderwoman joked. "How about both." I suggested. "Very well." She said. "So what's your name? It is quite rude for me to not know the name of my rescuer." Slenderwoman said. "Right, my name is Calvin Moore." I announced. "Pleasure to meet you Calvin, as I'm sure you are aware, my name is Slenderwoman." She announced back. "Yep, I already did." I said.

After our introduction, I asked Slenderwoman a question that most Creepypasta fans want to know.

"Hey, Slenderwoman." I began. "Yes." She replied. "You know Slenderman right?" I asked. "Of course." She replied. "Are you two...dating?" I asked nervously.

Slenderwoman chuckled after I asked her that question.

"Ooh boy, if I had a dollar for every time someone's asked me this question." She joked. "No, we're not dating." Slenderwoman confirmed. "Really!" I said surprised.

"I know, it's a shocker, but we have thought about dating. Then we thought that it would be too weird. I mean, we're exactly the same except I'm more feminine. In fact, we're practically twins. So we just decided to be friends and find other love interests." She explained. "Oh, that makes sense." I understood.

Then I asked her another question.

"So why were you in the forest all banged up anyways? I never expected you to be over-powered by anyone or anything." I said. "I was searching for a creature that traveled to your world through mine. When I finally caught the creature, we fought. I had the upper hand in the beginning, but he used a certain attack that greatly weakened me. Some time after, that's when you showed up." Slenderwoman explained.

"Is he still around?" I asked. "Yes, I can sense it." She confirmed. "I have to find and kill it." Slenderwoman said as she tried to get out of the bed, but with no prevail. "Not in your condition. Isn't there another way that you can handle the monster." I suggested. "Maybe...yes, I can contact Slender mentally and tell him." Slenderwoman suggested. "Okay, that can work." I agreed.

Slenderwoman closed her eyes and a black aura formed around the bed. I slowly stepped back as the aura grew. The aura lasted for 10 minutes before it faded. Slenderwoman opened her eyes afterwards. "Did you do it?" I asked. "Yes, he'll send a patrol out to see about the monster." She replied. "So I guess you'll be staying with me for a while." I said. "Is that a problem?" Slenderwoman asked. "No, no, I was just asking." I answered. "Oh, okay." She said.

I then remembered that my chicken was burning.

"Oh crap, my chicken!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen. I took out my chicken before they could burn more. They had some black on them but not too much. (Oh, thank goodness)I thought to myself.

"Is the chicken still good?" Slenderwoman asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, they're still good." I said as I looked at Slenderwoman. "It's smell really good." She said. "Want some?" I asked. "Yes, please." She said with a cutesy face. "Ok, okay." I laughed as I got out a plate. I put some of the chicken on the plate and handed it to Slenderwoman. "Thank you." She said. "Sure thing, the table's in the living room." I said. She went to sit down at the table. I fixed my plate also and sat at the table with her.

We ate chicken for dinner and enjoyed each other's company.

After we ate, we both decided that it was time for us to get some sleep. "I'll sleep on the couch while you sleep in my bed." I suggested. "No, you've already done so much for me. I can't possibly take your bed." Slenderwoman said. "No, really it's okay. Besides southern hospitality is something I greatly respect." I reassured. "Oookay then, goodnight Calvin." She said. "Goodnight Slenderwoman." I said. "How about you just call me Slenda. It's short for my name." She said. "Okay, I'll remember." I said before she closed the door.

I got some covers out of the closet and laid down on the couch. I slowly closed my eyes and slept through the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and stood up to stretch. While I was stretching, I smelled breakfast.

(Something smells good)I thought to myself as I walked out of my room. I walked in the kitchen to find Slenda baking pancakes and cooking bacon.

She took notice of my presence and looked at me.

"Calvin, you're awake, and perfect timing too. I'm just about finished with breakfast." Slenda said. "Okay, thanks making the breakfast. I was gonna do it as soon as I woke up." I acknowledged. "Well considering the hospitality and nurturing that you've given me, fixing breakfast for us was the least I could do." Slenda said. "Alright, I'm heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face." I said as I turned around and started walking to the bathroom. "Ok, breakfast should be ready by the time you get done." Slenda said back.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

After that, I walked back out and Slenda had already set up my plate. I grabbed my plate and walked into the living room where Slenda was sitting at the table.

I sat down and started to eat breakfast wit her.

"You doing anything today Calvin?" Slenda asked me. "Not really, I was planning on just staying in the house with you today." I replied. "Really, you don't have to go to school or work or anything like that." Slenda said. "I graduated school a few months ago and I'm off of work today." I clarified. "Oh okay, just making sure." Slenda said with concern.

Afterwards, I asked Slenda a question.

"Hey Slenda." I began. "Yes." She replied. "Can I ask you something?" I said nervously. "Of course." Slenda said. "About the monster that attacked you on the day that I saved you...have your people found it yet?" I asked uneasily. "Unfortunately no, they're still looking for it." Slenda admitted. "Oh." I said nervously. "Don't worry Calvin, I won't let it harm you in any way. I promise." She reassured me.

I started to ease up on my nervousness.

"Thanks Slenda." I said in gratitude. "Sure thing." She said. "So since we're gonna be in the house together al day, what can we do to pass the time?" Slenda asked. "Um, we could...play video games...if you're okay with it." I replied.

Slenda was quiet for a few seconds.

"Ok." She replied.

Me and Slenda finished our breakfast and went into my room.

I looked in my closet and took out all of the games that I owned. Slenda looked at my games in impression.

"Nice games you have." She said before she presented one of them to me.

It was GTA 5.

"You play GTA?" Slenda asked. "Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" I asked. "No, no It's just that I know someone else who plays GTA as well." Slenda admitted. "Oh." I said.

Slenda continued looking through my games until she found one that interested her.

"How about Tetris?" Slenda suggested. "Sure, you a fan?" I asked. "Yeah, I use to play Tetris like crazy! It's actually been well past 6 years since the last time I played." Slenda explained. "Well, good think I have the game then." I said. "And would you have two controllers?" She asked me. "Yes I do." I replied.

I looked in my closet and pulled out two Xbox One controllers. I handed one of them to Slenda.

"Thank you." She said. "Sure." I said as I turned on my game console. I placed the disc in and put in my game profile. After that, the Tetris title menu came on.

I pressed the start button and the screen then changed to the main menu.

I moved to the multiplayer menu. We both agreed on classic.

After that, we started our game.

Night

Me and Slenda had been playing Tetris throughout the entire day, along with eating snacks and drinking cool refreshments.

"Man, I haven't had this much fun playing video games with someone in a long time." I acknowledged. Slenda giggled. "Me too, I've really enjoyed the time I've spent with you Calvi-." Slenda stopped mid-sentence when we heard a high ghostly breathing.

"What was that?" I asked nervously. "Oh no." Slenda said before she rushed out of my room. I followed her. She was in the kitchen rummaging through the drawer. She found a knife and handed it to me.

"Okay Calvin, listen very carefully. I need you to hide in your closet and stay there." Slenda instructed. "Wait, is it the monster that you told me about?!" I asked, starting to get scared. "Yes, it found me and I can't kill it with you in the way so hide in your closet okay. I'll come for you when it's taken care of. I promise." Slenda said.

Even though I was terrified, I trusted Slenda completely.

"Okay, I'll go." I said as I ran to my room to hide in my closet.

(Slenda's POV)

With Calvin out of the way, I turned my focus back to the monster.

"Alright, show yourself! I know you're here so come out!" I exclaimed. The light in the house started dimming until it became entirely dark. "If you think that the darkness will help you you're sadly mistaken." I announced. There was complete silence.

I stood my ground, listening to the creatures' movements. I couldn't hear anything from it.

Fortunately for me, the creature made one small noise that I heard. I made no movement so it thought that I didn't hear it. Just then the creature lunged at me, to which I blocked it with one of my tentacles and threw it over to the wall.

The creature looked at me with a murderous intent.

"You caught me off-guard last time. This time It won't be so easy." I said.

(Calvin's POV)

I was hiding in my closet, listening to Slenda and the monster fight each other. I couldn't help but worry. (What if she loses again or worse? What if it finds me? If the creature can take on Slenderwoman, I don't have any chance)I thought to myself.

Still listening on the outside of the closet, I heard silence. (Is it over, did she win)I asked myself in my head.

Just then, claws came through the door.

The creature was trying to get me.

I tried to back up further from his grip so he couldn't grab me. Then, the creature was pulled back by Slenda as she put it in a chock-hold. "The only way you're getting in that closet is through me." She said, determined to protect me.

The monster was trying to get out of the grip. Eventually It got out of the grip and held Slenda tightly with his arms. He was trying to crush her. Her tentacles came out of her back and started slashing at the monster, but with no progress in prying him off.

I watched as Slenda was getting crushed by the monster. Although I was terrified, I couldn't just watch my friend get killed.

I burst out of the closet and jumped on the monsters back. He was caught off-guard, letting go of Slenda and trying to get me off of his back. I dug my knife into his head. He screamed in pain as I stuck the knife deeper. He continued wriggling until I fell off of him.

Before I could react, The beast pierced through my chest with the nails on his hand. I coughed up blood in pain.

"CALVIN!" Slenda yelled.

In a fit of rage, she punctured the monster with her tentacles and used them to rip him apart. After that, she came to my side.

I was starting to lose consciousness from all the blood-loss. Slenda took some cloth and placed it on my chest to keep me from losing more blood.

While my eyes were slowly closing, Slenda spoke.

"You're going to be fine Calvin. I promise." Was all I heard as I passed out.

* * *

Author's Note

This marks the end of the Prologue of the series. More Creepypasta characters will be introduced mostly next chapter. And there may be a potential mature scene later on. Also thanks for the views guys. Means a lot. That's all I gotta say so I'll see you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Uuugh." I slowly opened my eyes while grunting. "Hey, he's waking up." I heard a female voice say. "Hey dude, you alright?" I then heard a male voice ask. "Uh yeah, I think so." I replied while rubbing my eyes. When I opened my eyes, what I saw horrified me.

It was Jeff the killer and Nina the killer.

"Holy crap!" I yelled backing up on my bed. Jeff and Nina started laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, oh man! I love it when humans do that!" Jeff said while laughing. "Me too." Nina agreed while also laughing. "Damn it, I wanted him to look my w-way." I heard another male voice say.

I looked to my right and saw Ticci Toby.

"Oh god!" I said, scared stiff. "That's better." He said.

I was terrified to no end. Standing before me were 3 of the most well-known Creepypastas in history.

"Before you ask, no, we're not gonna kill you." Jeff said. "Y-You're not!" I said surprised. "No we're not." Nina continued. "You saved Slenda back in the forest and stuck your neck out to save her when that creature attacked. She likes you and that's enough to make us trust you." Nina explained. "Oh, thank goodness." I said with relief.

Then Slenda and Slenderman walked in.

"Huh, so you're awake. How is your chest?" Slenderman asked.

I looked down and felt my chest. I noticed that the wound was completely gone and my heart was beating normally.

"Same as it was before it was punctured. Thank you for tending to my wound." I said in gratitude. "You're welcome." Slenderman said. "So, where am I exactly?" I asked. "Right now, you're in my mansion, also known as the Slender Mansion." Slenderman explained. "Um okay, how did I end up here?" I asked.

This time Slenda spoke.

"When you passed out and I killed the monster, there was little time to act so used my powers to heal you. I needed to inform Slender and was too weak to do it telepathically so I brought you with me to the mansion." She explained. "I see. Thank you for saving me Slenda." I said with a grateful smile. "You're very welcome Calvin." Slenda said with a blush.

I start to feel myself get woozy.

"Hey, can I rest a bit more? I'm still feeling out of it." I said while holding my head.

"Sure, we'll give you some more time to recover. C'mon you three." Slenda said. "Alright, see you when you wake up Calvin." Jeff said as he started walking out of the room. "Later Calvin." Nina said before she got up and walked out of the room with Jeff. "See ya Calvin." Ticci Toby said as he also walked out of the room. "Okay, see you guys later." I said.

Slenda closed the door.

I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes, going back to sleep to rest.

(Slenda's POV)

Me, Slender, and the rest walked into the kitchen.

"So what do you all think of him?" I asked. "He's a pretty cool dude, especially since you told me he likes GTA." Jeff said. "I'm okay with him being here. He doesn't look the pervy type so he's alright with me." Nina said. "I don't have a problem with him either. He could be helpful around the mansion." Toby said.

Slender was the last to speak about his opinion on Calvin.

"I agree with Jeff, Nina, and Toby. Calvin seems to be a pretty okay fellow. I can sense that he is no threat to us, but he is frightened of us, as expected. I think the best option is to make Calvin feel comfortable around us. Though that's not going to be easy considering he's not a fan of Creepypastas, or horror in general." Slender explained.

Me, Jeff, Nina, and all nodded in agreement.

"Slenda, since you know Calvin better than the rest of us, I'd like you to look after him?" Slender asked me. "Of course Slender." I replied. "Alright, now that we're all in agreement on Calvin, let's continue our daily routine." Slender said. We all nodded and did what Slender suggested. On occasions, I'd check on Calvin to see if he was okay.

(Calvin's POV)

I woke up again after a long while, this time more well rested. "Ah, now I feel much better." I said as I stretched in my bed. I looked around me and saw a pair of clothes on a chair along with a note that said: Slenda.

"Huh, I'll have to thank Slenda when I see her." I said as I got out of my bed and put on the clothes Slenda got for me.

I then walked out of the room and then down the hall. I saw some stairs and walked downstairs. I was slowly and cautiously walking as I barely knew my way around the mansion. I walked forward and saw a kitchen up close. There was noises and voices that I recognized.

It was Jeff and Nina.

I walked into the kitchen and there they were, sitting at the table chatting while eating sandwiches. They both looked my way.

"Sup Calvin, good to see you're up and walking." Jeff said observantly. "Yeah, I'm well rested up this time." I said. "That's good to hear, Slenda will be happy to hear your full recovery." Nina said. "I bet, where is she?" I asked. "She's with Slenderman, we'll take you to them if you want." Nina offered. "Sure." I replied. "Then let's go." She said.

Jeff and Nina got up off their chairs while holding their sandwiches and took me to Slenderman and Slenda.

They were sitting in a garden seating area talking like Jeff and Nina were back in the kitchen.

"Hey Slenderman, hey Slenda." I greeted.

Slender and Slender looked my way.

"Calvin, good to see you in better shape. And just call me Slender, short for my name like Slenda's." Slender said. "Okay." I replied. "I'm happy you're moving about without trouble Calvin." Slenda said happily. "Me too." I agreed. "Getting around the mansion wasn't too difficult for you was it?" Slenda then asked me. "Kind of." I admitted. "Well if you'd like, we'll be happy to give you a tour." Slender offered me. "Thanks, I really appreciate the offer." I replied. "You're welcome." Slender said as he and Slenda got up.

Slender and Slenda walked ahead of me, Jeff, and Nina. We followed them into the mansion to get my tour started.

* * *

Author's Note

The 3rd chapter is done! I hope you guys enjoyed the introductions I gave with Calvin and Slender, Jeff, Nina, and Ticci Toby. The tour will begin in the next chapter obviously. More Creepypastas may be in the volume in future chapters. Expect new stories this year and I hope you guys have a good remainder of the day.

See you guys later!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Me, Slender, Slenda, Jeff, and Nina walked back into the mansion so they could show me the inside. In honesty, I've heard about the Slender Mansion on the internet and wondered how Creepypastas lived here. I guess now's a good time to understand how.

"Alright Calvin, since you're most likely going to be coming here often, you should know your way around." Slenderman said. "Right." I agreed. "So far, the only places you know is the kitchen and the room that you woke up in, which is Slenda's room." Slenderman acknowledged. "Oh, that was her room." I said. "Yes it was." Slenda confirmed. "Oh." I said. "Was there an issue with my room?" Slenda asked. "No, nothing at all." I replied. "Good, because whenever you wish to spend nights here, you will sleep in my room." Slenda explained to me.

"But there's only one bed." I acknowledged. "Oh come now Calvin, I am an excellent sleeping partner." Slenda said with a wink.

I was at a loss for words while madly blushing. Jeff and Nina laughed at my blushing. "Oh Calvin, you should see your face man!" Jeff said while laughing. "Yeah!" Nina agreed, also laughing.

"Alright that's enough. You're all embarrassing him." Slenderman said. "I'm sorry Calvin, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Besides, you allowed me to sleep in your bed. It's only fair that I do the same for you." Slenda explained. "That makes sense." I said. "Now that that's settled, are you ready for the tour Calvin?" Slenderman asked me politely. "Yes sir." I politely replied back. "Then let's begin." He said back.

After about an hour, the tour was over.

"I hope you now know your way around the mansion?" Slenderman said. "Yes I do." I said back. "That's good to hear." Slenderman said.

Then my stomach started to hurt. I held my stomach in pain. Along with that, blood rushed out of my nose and I felt woozy like last time.

Slenderman, Slenda, Jeff, and Nina had shocked looks on their faces.

I started to fall on the ground but Slenda caught me.

(Slenda's POV)

I held Calvin as I checked his heart. His breathing was slowed down a bit. It seems his heart is still weighing him down. "Seems he still hasn't fully recovered. I better take him home." I said picking him up.

"Okay Slenda, I certainly hope he gets better." Slender said. "Me too." I said back. "Take care of him Slenda." Nina said. "Yeah, me and him gotta get together and play some GTA." Jeff said.

I nodded my head and headed out of the mansion to Calvin's place. Once there, I placed Calvin in his bed and put my ear to his heart.

It was beating normally, but he still had blood from his nose. I took out a handkerchief from my breast pocket and wiped the blood off.

(He seems fine...but maybe I should stay here with him just to be sure)I thought to myself.

I walked out of the room, giving Calvin some time to rest.

"Well, since I'm going to be here a while, I might as well find something to occupy myself." I said. Walking around Calvin's house, I noticed that he had a bookshelf. I was curious about his taste in books so I looked at his collection.

Most of his books were video game related, or anime/manga related. Although he did have some Non-fiction books. I looked through the Non-fiction books, mostly the Romance ones. Romance has always been my favorite genre in books, movies, and other forms of entertainment and literature.

After some time, I found a Romance book that greatly interested me.

The book was called Blissful Love.

I sat down in a chair and started silently reading.

* * *

Author's Note

Another story updated in March. I greatly appreciate the views, favorites, and follows and hope for more to come. The name of the book that Slenda started reading was the same name as a love story I made a few years ago. Figured it'd be a little trivia for the story. With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all later.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

(Calvin's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a lot better than I did back in the Creepypastas' Mansion. I got out of my bed and walked out of my room. In the living room, I saw Slenda sitting on the couch, reading one of my books.

She looked my way. "Calvin, glad to see you're alright, I hope." Slenda said. "I...think I'm okay." I said in a slightly unsure tone. "Just to be sure, I'm going to check. Come here please?" Slenda requested. "Okay." I said as I walked over to her.

She stood up and placed her hand on my chest. Then, her dark aura formed out of her body and soon flowed over to me. It felt cold, but was bearable. After a few minutes, Slenda sent the aura back into her body. "Yep, your body is recovering but I still don't think that you should do much." Slenda explained. "Alright." I said in understanding.

I looked outside and noticed that it was still daytime.

"Wow, it's still day. How long was I out?" I asked. "About 2 hours." Slenda replied. "Huh, it seemed longer to me." I said. "Well, at least you can still walk and such." Slenda said. "Yeah." I agreed.

Then my stomach started to growl. I held it. Slenda took notice of my rumbling stomach. "I'm gonna fix you lunch so what would you like?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. "A sandwich would be nice." I replied. "Alright." Slenda said as she started to make my sandwich. I sat down on the couch and in no time Slenda finished my sandwich and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said. "You're welcome." She said back. She sat down with me as I ate. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked. "No, I already ate." Slenda replied. "Oh, okay." I said back.

Then I decided to ask her about the book that she was reading.

"Hey Slenda, what book were you reading?" I asked. "Blissful Love." Slenda replied. "Have you read it?" She then asked. "No. I was planning on it but didn't really have the time." I explained. "Well it's certainly peaked my interest. If it's alright with you, I'd like to keep it so I can read it more?" Slenda asked politely. "Sure." I replied. "Thank you." She said back.

With that settled, I moved on to another topic.

"So...since you're probably gonna be staying with me the whole day, what do you wanna do?" I asked, showing my hospitality. "I could go for watching TV and then playing video games if you're up for it." Slenda replied. "Yeah, I'm cool with that." I said.

I got the remote and started searching through the channels. Eventually we came across the channel AMC. The Walking Dead was having a marathon. I was a huge walking dead fan and surprisingly Slenda was one as well. We both agreed to watch the marathon together.

Hours pass by and the marathon was over.

"Man, no matter how many times you see the episodes again, they're always good to watch." I said. "Yeah it is." Slenda agreed. "Do you wanna play video games now?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied. We walked into my room and I turned on the console. "So what game do you wanna play?" I asked. "We could play Tetris again." Slenda replied. "Alright." I said back.

We set the same options from our last time playing Tetris. Then our game finally started. It was later on in the night and me and Slenda were still playing Tetris. We both had our fair share of wins and losses and that's made it interesting.

I looked at my phone to see the time. It was 10:45. "Oh man, we've been playing that long." I said as I yawned. "Don't tell me you're getting tired." Slenda said. "Sorry, but I am." I said back. "Well fine." Slenda said. I turned off the console. "You can have the bed again. I'll sleep on the couch." I said. "Oh no, I'll sleep on the couch. You can have your bed." Slenda retorted. "Oh okay." I said. "Goodnight Calvin." Slenda said. "Goodnight Slenda." I said back.

I got in my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Slenda's POV)

(I'm glad that Calvin's feeling well this time. For a young human, he sure is strong in his own way)I thought to myself. In my heart, I feel a sense of warmth and comfort around Calvin at times. He's honestly the first human that I've ever had which makes him really special to me to be honest. I'm so lucky to have met someone like him.

I pulled the covers over me and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and softly rubbed them. I stood up on my bed and looked around. Outside of my room, I heard some small commotion. I walked out of my room and saw that it was Jeff and Nina.

They both looked in my direction.

"Yo Calvin, what's up dude." Jeff greeted. "Morning Calvin." Nina greeted. "Morning guys. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Slenda had to go with Slender somewhere so she asked us to stay with you for a while." Nina explained. "Oh, that was nice of her." I said. "By the way, your pancakes are on the stove." She added. "Okay thanks." I said as I walked over to the stove where my pancakes were.

They were still warm so that was good. I got some syrup and poured some on the pancakes then I went in the living room and sat down on the couch with Jeff and Nina.

"Hey aren't you guys gonna watch TV?" I asked. "Nothing good on when we looked through the channels. You can try and find something if you want." Jeff said. "No, that's okay." I said as I continued eating my pancakes.

Then Jeff changed the subject.

"Alright then, when you're done eating we're gonna play Grand Theft Auto." Jeff said. "4 or 5 because I have both?" I asked. "5 of course." Jeff replied.

I looked at Nina.

"You wanna play 5 too?" I asked her. "Yep." She replied. "Alright, I just gotta finish my breakfast real quick." I said. In 3 minutes, I finished eating. I took my plate to the sink and then walked into my room with Jeff and Nina following me.

Nina sat on my bed along with Jeff.

I started up my console and put the game disc in. Shortly, the title screen for GTA 5 came on. I handed the controller to Jeff since he was eager to play.

He pressed the start button and the game started.

"So how far have you gotten in the game Calvin?" Jeff asked me. "I actually completely the story about a week ago." I replied. "Oh cool. I wasn't actually gonna play through the story anyways." Jeff admitted. "Of course." Nina said, rolling her eyes." And what's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, raising his eyebrow. "It means that you're only into GTA because of the killing and chaos." Nina explained. "Isn't that the main reason why people play GTA." Jeff said. "Not really. Some people actually play it for either the story or online, but mostly online." I explained. "Definitely online." Nina added. "Well, other people have their way of playing and I have mine." Jeff said. "Fair enough." I said. Nina agreed.

Jeff continued on with his streak of killing and fending off the police. Surprisingly he hasn't died yet. "How long had he been at this?" I asked Nina. "About an hour." Jess replied, looking at the time on her phone. "Huh, and he hasn't died yet." I said. "When it comes to games that involve killing, Jeff is impossible to kill." Nina acknowledged. "Well I wouldn't exactly say impossible." Jeff said. "It's just not as easy to kill him as it would be for a normal person." Nina said, changing her acknowledgment. "Well he is a proxy so of course killing him wouldn't be easy in any scenario. Same for you." I explained.

"True." Jeff and Nina said in unison.

Finally after so long, Jeff was killed.

"Whoo. Man, that was a hell of a run." Jeff said as he put down the controller down and cracked his fingers. "If you think it's that crazy in single-player, just wait til you try online." I said. "Do you have online?" Jeff asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Then let's try it." Jeff said. "While you boys are doing that, I'll be in the bathroom." Nina said as she got off my bed and went to my bathroom.

In a few minutes, Jeff got online. There were other players so he wouldn't be alone. "Okay, not too many players. As long as they don't come at me, I won't kill them." Jeff said. "Yep, that's pretty much how I've been getting by in GTA." I said in agreement.

As we were playing GTA online, Nina came back in the room.

"You guys are still playing GTA?" Jess said. "Yeah, but online this time." I replied. "Oh okay." Nina said. She looked at the screen and noticed that there some type of leveling up system at the top of the screen. "Hey, what's up with the leveling up?" Nina then asked. "It's kind of a ranking system. The higher system, the better stuff you can buy. Right now, I'm close to being level 60." I explained. "Huh, didn't think GTA would ever get a level-up system." Nina admitted. "Neither did I but it's certainly peaked my interest." Jeff said back. "Anyways, I'm gonna fix myself something to eat." I said, getting off my bed. "I'll go with you. I'm getting hungry too." Nina said. "Okay." I said back.

Before we left the room, we asked Jeff if he was also hungry.

"Hey Jeff, you want something to eat? Jess asked. "Nah, I'm not hungry." Jeff said. "Alright dude." I said.

Me and Nina went in the kitchen.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that proxies need to eat. I always thought that it didn't matter." I admitted. "Well...yes and no." Nina said. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "Sure proxies need food, but it isn't as much a necessity as it is for a human." Nina explained. "Interesting." I said. "Eh not really. The fact that I'm hanging out with a human and haven't once tried to kill him is interesting and almost hard to believe." Nina said. "So can I assume that this is the first time that you've ever hung out with a human?" I asked. "Pretty much." Nina replied. "Well I'm glad that you and Jeff are enjoying yourselves." I said happily. "Me too." Nina said back.

Me and Nina fixed ourselves sandwiches and went back in my room.

Jeff had the game turned off.

"Done playing?" I asked. "Yeah, I've had my fill for today." Jeff said. "Besides, it's getting pretty late." Jeff added. I looked out the window and sure enough it was getting dark. "Oh it is." I said.

Then me, Jeff, and Jess heard a portal forming out of my room. We walked out and saw Slenda walk out of the portal.

"Hey Slenda." I greeted. "Sup Slenda." Jeff greeted. "Hey Slenda." Nina greeted. "Hello." Slenda greeted back. "Done with your business?" Jeff asked. "Yes I am. Did you two have a wonderful time with Calvin?" Slenda asked back. "Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy once you really get to know him." Jeff said. "Thanks. I feel the same for you guys." I said back. "That's good to hear. I'm sure you will head back to the mansion to rest up." Slenda said. "Yep." Jeff replied. "Alright then." Slenda said.

We said goodbye to each other and Jeff and Nina left my house to go back to Slender's mansion.

"So, what were you doing today?" I asked. "Ah, just helping Slender handle some business." Slenda replied. "Is everything alright?" I then asked. "Everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about." Slenda said reassuringly. "If you say so." I said as I yawned. "A few minutes since I've seen you today and you're tired." Slenda said jokingly. "Sorry." I said apologetically. "No need to apologize. It's natural for your body." Slenda said. "Heh, heh, I guess. I'm gonna shower then go to sleep." I said. "Okay." Slenda said, nodding her head.

I went in my room and got up my sleeping clothes. After that, I walked into the bathroom and got my shower ready. With the right mixture of hot and cold water, my shower was ready.

I got in and started bathing.

When I finished bathing, I got out of the shower and put on my sleeping clothes. Walking of out the bathroom, I put my dirty clothes in the basket and went in my room, where Slenda was waiting for me.

"Thanks for waiting for me." I said. "Sure." She said back. As I walked closer to my bed, Slenda pulled me into a hug. I kindly hugged her back. Then her tentacles came out of her body, pulling me closer. Though it was unexpected, I didn't mind it considering the fact that I've been with her for a few days now.

When we let go, I got in my bed and Slenda walked to my room door while retracting her tentacles.

"Goodnight Calvin." Slenda said. "Goodnight Slenda." I said. She turned off the light and within minutes, I was asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

It was a Saturday today and me and Slenda were grocery shopping. Now normally, me walking through the grocery store with the infamous Slenderwoman would most definitely be an issue what with of course people getting terrified and most likely the police getting involved and I really don't need that in my life.

Luckily, Slenda knew of a way to not be seen by other people while accompanying me.

By merging her body with mine.

I didn't understand it at first considering the internet never said she could do that(But then again, meeting someone in real life is a lot than how the internet portrays them). To put it plainly, she inserted herself into my body(Kinda like how the Walrider inserted itself into Miles Upshur in Outlast).

So far, I'm holding up okay but my entire body feels cold and tingly from time to time. Also the grocery store was cold so that didn't exactly make the situation any better, even if I had on a jacket. People would sometimes look at me and ask if I was alright to which I'd tell them that I'm just a bit cold.

They'd then just nod their head and go on with their shopping.

So far, I'm almost done grocery shopping.

"Okay, I got ham, cereal, bread, mayo, cheese, milk, sugar, flour, eggs, pancake mix, and...what else do I need?" I asked myself. (How about some meat, preferably chicken or steak)Slenda said to me telepathically. "Yeah, you're right." I said back while nobody was around.

I went to the meat section and got both chicken and steak. I already had juice and soda so there was no need in getting some. (Looks like that's everything)Slenda said telepathically. "Yep. Let's go." I said. I walked up to the register and paid for my groceries.

After that, I left the store and walked to my car. Putting my groceries in the trunk, I got in my car and drove off. "Thanks for going grocery shopping with me Slenda." I said gratefully. (No problem Calvin. I was happy to help)Slenda said back to me telepathically.

With that, I drove back home. Once I made it home, I got my groceries out of the car and walked into my house.

Soon after, Slenda exited out of my body. My body immediately felt more relief after she did that.

"Oh man. That's gonna take some getting use to." I said, breathing a bit heavily. "Sorry. It's my first time actually merging my body with someone so I couldn't give an honest idea of what to expect." Slenda explained. "Well, as my Mom & Dad always said: There's a first time for everything." I acknowledged. "Wise choice of words." Slenda said. "I know right." I said back as I walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I was putting up the groceries. During that time, a familiar black aura formed around Slenda as well as two fingers placed on the side of her head.

It looked as though she was talking with someone in her mind(Just like how she spoke to me in the grocery store).

"Yes. Okay. Alright, I'll talk to him about it. Okay. I love you all too. See you soon." Slenda said.

Shortly after, her black aura disappeared and she took her fingers from her head.

"What was that all about?" I asked. "Oh, other members of the family want to meet you and I told them I'd ask you about it." Slenda replied. "Oh okay. Sure, I'd like to meet them. So do they want me to meet them at the mansion or..." I asked. "They can meet you here. If that's alright?" Slenda said. "Sure." I said back. Slenda nodded and went to the back door. "Alright, you can come out." Slenda said.

Shortly after, three figures came in through the backdoor.

One was a teenager who looked to be about my age(That being 18 but he might be 19). He mostly wore black clothing such as a black hoodie, black pants, black shoes, and black gloves to go with his grey-like skin. He also wore a navy blue mask that had some kind of black liquid running down the eyes, which were also black.

The other one looked identical to the fictional video game character Link from The Legend of Zelda(Or the younger-looking Link to be more specific). The only difference is that his eyes are black and red with blood running down them similar to .

The last one was a little girl who was wearing a pink dress. She wasn't wearing any shoes but simply white socks. She had green eyes and was clinging to a teddy bear. What was most unusual about her was that she had blood running down her head as well as blood being on her dress.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you three." I greeted casually. "Same here. Name's Eyeless Jack but you can just call me Jack." The oldre guy said. "My name's Ben, but my Creepypasta name is Ben Drowned. Nice to meet you." The younger boy said. "And my name is Sally, Slenderman's daughter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The little girl said.

I paused for a quick second after hearing Sally's introduction.

"Slenderman's...daughter?" I said quizzically. Somehow, Sally knew the reason behind my confusion. "No, Slenderman isn't my real Dad but he's so close to me that he's like a Dad to me." Sally explained. "Actually, he's like a Dad to everyone in the mansion." Ben added. "Good to know. So then would that make Slenda the mother of the mansion or something like that?" I asked.

This time Slenda spoke.

"Somewhat. I say that because just like Slender, I am not their biological mother but I sometimes act as a mother to them." Slenda explained. "Neat." I said. "Thank you." Slenda said back gratefully.

Shortly, we all sat down.

Then I changed the subject to how Jack, Ben, and Sally became what they are now.

"Okay then, if you guys don't mind me asking: Exactly how did the three of you get into the whole "Creepypasta" thing?" I asked curiously.

Jack was the first to speak.

"I was a pretty normal guy who got straight A's in school, had friends and loving parents. It all seemed good, until I met this girl named Jenny. We hit it off really quickly and really well. Then I found out that she was a part of some sacrificial cult. Of course, I found out about it too late and ended up being the sacrifice. They gouged out my eyes as part of the sacrifice and started chanting. As the process finished, I felt myself both possessed and full of rage. Soon after the sacrifice was over, I killed all of the cultists in a matter of minutes. Then I developed a craving...for human organs, mostly kidneys. The first few days after my transformation were a living hell. I just had to constantly eat, every time I got hungry I'd go into a rage, and this went on for about 3 weeks. Then Slender came along. He helped me control my hunger and in turn...I basically just stuck with him. Ever since, I've been a member of the Slender Mansion." Jack explained.

Then it was Ben's turn to tell.

"I was your typical elementary school gamer who loved the Legend of Zelda more than anything. At school, I didn't have many friends but I had a lot of bullies. My Dad was a heavy drinker but it wasn't a real problem. He had a bit of a problem with me playing Majora's Mask considering all the hours I put into it. He always had plans but never really carried them out. One day he wanted to take me to the local lake. As much as I wanted to stay home and keep playing Majora's Mask, I didn't want to feel ungrateful for my Dad's offer. We went to a nearby lake that was usually empty. He brought beer with him to pass the time, which I really hated. I never liked it when he drank. While we were at the lake, it got too hot and I jumped in the water to cool off. Some of the water ended up splashing on my Dad and he wasn't too happy about it. Before he did anything else, he said "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT BEN!". He then lunged at me and I tried my best to swim away from him but to no avail. He grabbed me and slammed me into the water, and I was not gonna let that asshole kill me without a fight." Ben explained.

"Ben." Slenda with a stern look with her arms and legs folded.

"Oh right, sorry Slenda. I mean't "Jerk." Ben said, correcting himself. "That's better." Slenda said back.

I wasn't all that surprised that Slenda didn't like Ben using curse words considering he's still a kid. My Mom was like that also and even when I was of age she still didn't approve of me cursing, though I've really never been the kind of person to curse on a regular basis anyway.

"Continuing on, I continued to pry him off of me, it worked and I rushed up to the surface for air. When I did that, I felt something hit me in the head, paralyzing me in the process. I realized that it was a shattered beer bottle. As I slowly sank to the bottom of the lake, I remembered what the happy masked salesman said: "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you Ben." Then...I finally ran out of breath and drowned." Ben said, finishing the story of his life before he became a Creepypasta.

"So...to put it plainly: The only reason you died in the first place is because you accidentally splashed your Dad. Then he presumably tries to kill you and then somehow you get paralyzed by a beer bottle and just sank to the bottom of the lake. And after a few seconds, you finally drowned and can I assume all the while, your Dad didn't do a single thing to save you." I said in speculation. "Yep." Ben said back bluntly. "Wow, somebody give that guy the "Dad of the Year" medal." I said sarcastically. "I know right." Ben said in agreement, knowing that I was being sarcastic.

"Well on the bright side, You're here and doing okay so it's not all bad...despite your current appearance." I said, not worrying too much on the bad of the story. "That's true. When I first became this, I was a little bit freaked out but when I started to get use to it things got better. Especially when I met Slender." Ben said. "Good to know." I said back.

Then I looked at Sally.

"Hey Sally, I noticed that unlike Jack and Ben, you look to be still alive. If you are, can you tell me how you got involved with Slender?" I asked politely. "Certainly." Sally replied. "For starters, I am actually dead. Like Ben, Jack, Jeff, and Jess. My life was good. I had many friends, parents that loved me more than anything in the world, and was a really good student at school. Then fate decided to turn against me when my uncle Johnny started to rape me." Sally said.

I was just as shocked at Sally's story as I was at Ben's but I didn't stop her and allowed her to continue.

"He said that if I told my parents about it, he'd severely punish me. So I kept quiet about it. As time passed, my parents noticed that I wasn't acting like myself. They'd often ask me if I was okay but I told them that I was fine out of fear of what my uncle would do to me if I told. Then I made the mistake of telling my Mom that I had a nightmare. She asked me what it was and I said "He" touched me. My Mom told Dad about this and they both wanted to know one thing: Who was "He"? I was in my room when my uncle came in. He said that we were going to the store and my parents wanted me to go with him. As much as I was terrified, I reluctantly went with him. The drive was silent but I hoped that it would be over really soon. When we passed the store, I knew something was wrong. Eventually we stopped at a parking lot at the community park. No words could express how terrified I was. My uncle turned the car off and looked at me. He claimed that I told Mom about him raping me and I kept saying that I didn't. He obviously didn't listen and threw me out of the car, pinning me down to the ground. He said that I needed to be punished for breaking the rules. Unbuckling his belt, I knew exactly what was gonna happen next. The entire thing was just...agonizing. All the while I wondered why did this have to happen to me. I didn't do anything wrong to deserve what happened. When it was finally over he then...he then." Sally said, tearing up.

She then clung to her teddy bear tightly as she started to cry. Slenda used her tentacles to lift Sally up and bring her close. She then brings Sally into a motherly hug as she cries into Slenda's business shirt.

Slenda decided to continue the story for Sally while still holding her.

"Her uncle killed her after he raped her and left her body to rot. There was a search for her corpse that lasted for about a week. She was founded by a couple and they immediately called the police. Sally's parents were very disheartened at their daughter's unfortunate end and Johnny goes off without prosecution. Her parents eventually left the house but Sally stayed, as a ghost. She spent the next few years torturing those who resided in her home, that is...until Slender came into her life. It didn't exactly take long for him to catch on to her." Slenda explained.

I continued to listen to Slenda, not wanting to interrupt her.

"Of course, Sally didn't know who Slender was so when she first saw him, she was actually quite terrified. Rest assured, Slender had no bad intentions for Sally but instead an offer. She had the chance to be with others like her who have had their lives taken from them. Sally hesitantly accepted and Slender brought her to the mansion, where she met her new family. And she's been happy ever since." Slenda explained.

During the time, Sally started to stop sobbing.

"So what happened to her uncle?" I asked. "Oh he got what he deserved." Ben said. "Yeah, after hearing Sally's story we all wanted to end him for what he did. Slender decided that he wanted to do it personally so we let him have at it. Let's just say...Johnny was nothing but a pile of flesh and blood when Slender was done with him. After that, Sally and Slender became extremely close like father and daughter. Actually, Slender was glad to be her adopted father and her his adopted daughter. Since then, life's been better for both of them." Slenda said.

"Sounds about fair." I said.

"Since me and my Dad have been, he told me that merging our bloods together would further increase our bond together." Sally said. "Merging...his blood with yours?" I said quizzically. "Yeah, it's not impossible to do it. It's just rarely done if not ever been done. In fact, I wouldn't think it'd be an over-statement to say I'm the first." Sally said. "Hmm. Interesting." I said back.

I looked at Slenda and she looked back. I'm sure she was well aware of what I was going to say next.

"If you were to merge your blood with mine, would we be closer to each other than we are now?" I asked. "That is correct." Slenda replied. "Okay then. Will you...please merge your blood with mine?" I asked nervously. "I would be delighted to." Slenda said as she stood up.

She put Sally down and she, Jack , and Ben started to leave.

"You're leaving already?" I said. "Yeah, we'll wait at the mansion until it's over. Besides, when Slender and Slenda use their powers it's best to keep a good distance." Jack replied. "Alright then." I said back.

"Later Calvin." Ben said. "Bye Calvin." Sally said. "See you guys later." I said back.

With that, it was just me and Slenda.

"Are you ready?" Slenda asked me. "Yes." I replied.

Just then, Slenda's aura spewed from her body and reached to the entire living room. Soon, we were in a dark void and slowly I saw the moon start to form as well as some trees.

To put in plainly, we were in a forest under the moon. I looked around in awe at the sight around me.

(Whoa. I don't remember the internet saying they could do this)I thought to myself.

Slenda slowly walked to me as tentacles came out of her back. Admittedly, this was truly a terrifying sight but I stood my ground.

She slowly walked up to me and picked me up by my waist. Slenda then opened her mouth, revealing her fangs and she then dug them into my neck.

I grunted in pain and then her tentacles engulfed both me and her. As Slenda continued to sink her fangs into my neck, I felt a similar coldness in my body just like when Slenda was in my body. Also I felt a lot of my blood leave my body. I guess this was how the process worked. Even though the pain was unbearable at first, it started to lessen after a while.

As the process continued, I felt Slenda's tentacles rub my entire body almost as if she was soothing me. Then everything started to go dark and I noticed that I was starting to lose consciousness as my blood started to change.

Within minutes, I passed out.

* * *

Author's Note

Finally we reach the point of gave the first part of the story its name. Next chapter will be a little aftermath chapter of when Slenda finished merging her blood with Calvin's. Hope to see you guys and this is TheGamingArtist signing off.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and soon realized that I was back in Slenda's room in the mansion. I felt a sense of deja vu as I've woken up here before. The first time was when that beast pierced my heart a few days ago, this time was because of Slenda giving me some of her blood.

Feeling more awake, the first thing I noticed was that I was extremely cold. (W-Why am I so cold)I asked myself in my head. Instinctively, I wrapped the sheets around me in hopes that I'd get warm soon. "I h-have to see if a-anyone's here." I managed to say.

Getting off the bed with the covers still wrapped around me, I left the room. Looking both ways, I was about to head downstairs when I heard a voice. "Oh Calvin, you're awake." The voice said.

I looked to see that it was Sally.

"O-Oh. H-Hey Sally." I said back. "Why are you covered in those sheets?" Sally asked. "Because I'm s-so c-cold." I replied. Sally walked up to me and touched my hand to see. "Oh my goodness you're freezing!" Sally said.

She grabbed my hand and tugged me to follow her.

"Come with me. Ben's room is pretty warm so it should help." Sally said. "O-Okay." I said back. We continued walking until we came across a green door with Link's shield on it which was no doubt Ben's door.

Sally politely knocked on it and Ben answered.

"Hey Sal, Hey Calvin, looks like you're finally awake." He said. "Yep." I said, shaking a little. "Could Calvin stay with us in your room? He's freezing cold and needs to get warm." Sally said. "Sure, come on in." Ben said as he opened the door, allowing for me and Sally to walk in.

Upon seeing his room, the first thing I noticed was all the games he had along with the consoles. I read online that he's a huge gamer so this shouldn't be too surprising. Though comparing his collection to mine, he's putting me to shame.

I sat on the floor with Sally and Ben sat on the bed. I was certainly starting to feel a bit warmer as I took the sheets off me. "Feeling better?" Sally asked. "Much better." I replied. "That's good. Don't want you to freeze to death." Ben joked. I lightly chuckled. "So where's everyone else?" I asked. "Out but they'll be back shortly. So how are you feeling?" Ben asked back.

I knew what he meant by that and answered.

"I'm cold, I'm starting to hear the sound of my own heart, and my neck hurts." I replied as I rubbed the place where Slenda bit me. "Yeah, that should be expected from having the blood of a creepypasta for the first few hours." Ben said. "I went through the same thing when Slender gave me some of his blood. Trust me Calvin, you'll get use to it." Sally said with a comforting smile. "I guess so." I said smiling back.

Me, Sally, and Ben spent the time in his room watching T.V. until everyone else came home. We went downstairs to greet them and I saw a few others that I knew but never met.

Masky, who wore a orange-like hoodless jacket with blue pants and black boots. He also wore a white blank face mask, hence his name Masky. He alongside with Toby is one of Slenderman's Proxies.

Hoodie, who wore a hoodie that was a darker shade of orange than Masky's jacket. His pants were darker and he wore sneakers. Unlike most hoodies, his had a black mask with a red eyes and a red mouth that formed a frown.

Laughing Jack, who is basically a monochrome clown with a dark sense of humor and poisonous candies. Apparently he came from a boy's imagination and I guess somewhere along the line he just took a dark path.

And finally Clockwork, who was a girl wearing a blue jacket with a small tank-top underneath. She had finger-less gloves with her black pants and black boots. Now what gives her the name Clockwork is that there's a clock in her left eye hole. Not to mention she had a wide cut on both sides of her mouth like Jeff but hers were stitched up.

"Daddy!" Sally yelled as she ran and jumped in Slender's arms. "Hello to you too Sally." He said back as he chuckled. Ben greeted everyone and they greeted back.

When they looked at me, they eyed me curiously.

"H-Hi." I said, still freezing cold. "Is this the boy that you were talking about Slenda?" Clockwork asked. "Yes he is, and he shouldn't be out of bed since he's not use to his body slowly changing." Slenda replied as she walked up to me. "S-Sorry. I j-just woke up and hung out w-with Sally and B-Ben." I said. "And you're freezing cold. Come on, let's go back to my room. Everyone I'll be back once I'm done with Calvin." Slenda said as we went into her room.

Once inside her room, she sat down on the bed while I continued to stand. "Please sit Calvin." Slenda said as she patted the spot beside her. "O-Okay." I said as I sat down with her.

Slenda exhaled before she spoke.

"I understand that you're feeling discomfort, but are you still managing?" Slenda asked. "I'm just freezing, and I can hear my heart beating along with my neck hurting." I explained. "I see. That being said...Calvin, I am not going to hold anything from you and just come clean, you've become a creepypasta." Slenda confessed.

Hearing those words shocked me greatly but I decided to stay silent.

"Before you say anything Calvin, please hear me out. As I'm sure you are aware, my brother Slender has multiple proxies that are extremely loyal to him in every way. At first I thought nothing of it but over time I thought about what it would be like to have a proxy of my own. I never really wanted anyone from the mansion but a human. So far it seemed hopeless, that is...until you came along." Slenda explained as she placed a hand on my cheek.

"Me?" I said confused.

"Yes, you. When you took me in and cared for me I held you in regard but I needed to see if you were truly capable. On the night that the beast attacked, you were terrified but you still risked your life for me. That was enough for me to choose you to become my first proxy. I am sorry that I didn't tell you the truth when I gave you my blood. If you do not wish to become my proxy, I'll understand." Slenda said.

I was at a loss for words. Not only at the fact that I have now become a Creepypasta, but that Slenda wants me to be her first proxy. Even still, considering everything that's happened in the past few days I've felt close to her as well.

I went with my heart and made my answer.

"I accept." I said with a smile. Hearing this, Slenda brought me into a loving hug with my face smashed into her breasts.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so glad that you chose to become my proxy!" Slenda said happily. "M-Me too." I said back as I hugged her back.

It was clear that my decision has forever changed my life. I am no longer a human...but a creepypasta as well as proxy of Slenderwoman. My life has just taken a different path, maybe not an easy one but a life nonetheless.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Okay. I'd like to think that this chapter was okay despite the slight trouble I had with this. I want to thank you guys for being so patient and I hope you all liked the chapter. See you all in the next story.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

After officially becoming Slenda's proxy, I could already feel our bond growing such as the coolness in my body not affecting me as much as it did before. "Now that this is official, you wanna head downstairs?" I asked. "Certainly." Slenda replied. We got up and left the room and went downstairs where the others were waiting for us.

"That didn't take long." Laughing Jack said. "Yeah. But great news...I'm a proxy now." I announced. Everyone congratulated me and I thanked them. "Then I hereby welcome you Calvin to the Creepypasta Family." Slender said. "Thank you Slender. So...this is the whole family?" I said. "Actually no. There are more of us but don't sorry, you'll get to meet them soon." Slender said reassuringly. "Alright. And am I gonna have to be a killer like the rest of you?" I asked. "That all depends on Slenda." Slender replied.

I then looked at Slenda for her answer.

"No. I can do that part." She replied. "Oh. Well then I guess I can help out around the mansion whenever it's needed." I said. "Wise choice of words." Slender said, sounding impressed. "Huh now that I think about it, we could use a butler around here." Jeff boasted.

Everyone chuckled at Jeff's comment. I didn't know if whether to take it as a joke or serious. Clockwork placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey we're just messing with you man. We wouldn't do that to you." She said with a smile. Everyone else agreed and that lightened me up a bit. "While I wouldn't call myself a 'butler' or anything like that, I'd still help around the mansion like do the dishes and such." I said. "And I'm fine with that." Slenda said nodding.

With that it was settled, I wasn't gonna be a killer like everyone else, but I will not consider my a butler, more of a helper.

"So um...what can we do to pass the time?" I asked. "While you and Slenda were upstairs I gave everyone their assignments so it's just going to be you, Ben, and Sally for the time being." Slender explained. "That's fine by me." I said. Ben and Sally agreed. "Alright then. Everyone else, I expect great success on your missions." Slender said and he and the other pastas and his proxies left.

Slenda was the last to leave but she spoke to me before she left.

"I won't be gone for too long Calvin so I'll see you when I get back." Slenda said before she hugged me, to which I hugged back before we let go. She then turned her attention to Ben and Sally. "Now you two have fun with Calvin okay." Slenda said. "We will." Sally said. "Don't worry Slenda. We'll get along with Calvin just fine." Ben said.

The three hugged each other and let go. Then Slenda left saying goodbye to us and we said goodbye back. Now it was just me and Sally and Ben.

"Now then, what can we do to pass the time while everybody's out?" I asked. "Video games?" Ben suggested. "Sounds good to me." I said. "Me too." Sally said smiling. We all went to Ben's room to play video games.

* * *

Author's Note

Another fine chapter done. Now what Slender said is true about the fact that there will be more Creepypastas in the story. Some you may know. Some you may not know. Some you may even be surprised made it into the story. But know...that there are going to be more Creepypastas in the story. With that said, see you guys in the next chapter or story.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

With the others gone, me, Ben, and Sally went back to his room to play some video games. I was in the mood for some Mario Party but if Ben and Sally had something else in mind that's alright with me. We made it back to his room and looked through his collection.

Scrolling through, I found Mario Party 10 and told Ben and Sally about it and they decided that if they can't find something, they'll consider it.

I waited patiently as they continued searching but as a few minutes passed, she couldn't find any and went with my choice.

We put the disc in Ben's Wii U and started the game shortly. I was Mario, Ben was Luigi, and Sally was Rosalina.

"Okay, now that we have our characters, let's get this party started!" I said enthusiastically. "Wow...that just...wow." Ben said with a smirk. Sally was trying not to laugh but snickered. "What?" I said confused. "Nothing Cal." Ben said, trying not to laugh himself but he had the same snicker as Sally.

I then realized what they were snickering at...my enthusiasm.

"Okay. Now I get it." I said chuckling. "Glad you figured it out." Ben said. "Well if it makes you feel better...I don't mind if you laugh." I said. "Alright." Ben said before he and Sally started to laugh.

I even started laughing with them soon after.

Eventually we all calmed down and started to play through some of the mini-games. We spent hours upon hours of playing Mario Party. Obviously Ben got the most points, Sally was in 2nd, and I...was pretty much at the bottom.

To be fair, I've never played Mario Party 10 but then again it's not really difficult to learn the rules and controls and such. So which led me to believe two things: Either Ben and Sally are better at me in this game(Which makes a lot of sense), or I just suck at Mario Party.

"Yep, that's right! I'm the victor once again!" Ben said triumphantly. "Almost got you Ben." Sally said. "What? Please, you didn't have a single chance." Ben said cockily. "Don't be a show-off just because Calvin's here." Sally said. "What're ya talking about Sally?" Ben said. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Ben. Ever since you first met Calvin, you've been almost hooked on him cause you both share the same interest in video games." Sally explained.

I was surprised to hear this as Ben grew wide-eyed.

"Uh...is this true Ben?" I asked. Ben was getting nervous as it was evident. He groaned before he confessed. "Okay fine. So maybe I was being a show-off to impress you." Ben said. "You didn't have to really. If anything, I should be trying to impress you guys." I said back. "Considering that you've gotten close to Mrs. Slenda and you also have her blood in your system, I think you're in a pretty good place Calvin." Sally said. "I guess that's true. Though I'm still wondering how I'm gonna be able to use my powers." I said.

I can feel my body changing by the minute but my biggest concern is how will I be able to handle my powers without hurting Slenda or the others, not to mention myself.

"I'm sure Slenda will be able to teach you." Ben said. "Yeah, you're right." I said nodding. "Now can we please continue playing. I'm not gonna stop until I beat Ben at least once or twice." Sally said confidently. "Yeah sure." I replied.

With that, we played a bit longer and as I got more use to how the mini-game work, I was doing pretty good.

"Wow Calvin, you're getting better...and so quickly too." Sally said happily. I chuckled. "Thanks Sally, though compared to Ben, I've still got a long way to go." I said. "Smart choice of words." Ben said with a smirk.

Then the door opened and Slender was there.

"You three having fun?" He asked us. "Yes." We replied. "Good. Dinner will be ready soon and Calvin, Slenda wanted me to ask if you'd like to have dinner with us and spend the night at the mansion if you wish." Slender said. "Sure thing Slender. I'd love to have dinner with you all." I replied happily. "Glad to hear. I'll come back when dinner's ready." Slender said back before he closed the door.

Unexpectedly Sally hugged me.

With that, me, Ben, and Sally decided to play video games a bit longer until dinner was ready. All the while, I wondered how dinner was gonna turn out since I'm a new creepypasta to the manor.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Me, Ben, and Sally continued to play video games a bit longer before Slender called us for dinner. We left Ben's room and went downstairs to join everyone else at the table. There was a huge gourmet meal with surprisingly normal food. You'd think that with Creepypastas they'd be cannibalistic in some way but I guess my assumption was wrong, not that I'm complaining.

We all started to eat as a family...if that makes sense.

There was small chatter among the table and everyone just having a good time. I use to this this kind of thing with my mom mostly but now that she's gone and I've become a part of the Creepypasta family, this is nice.

When we finished eating, it was time for bed and I was gonna sleep in Slenda's room.

We went into her room and she started to undress and I looked away respectively. She giggled as she got in her bed and I sat on the chair getting comfortable. "What do you think you're doing?" Slenda asked. "I'm gonna sleep in the chair. I'm sure you want your space so it's probably best if I just sleep in this chair. It might not be as comfortable but oh well." I said.

"Nonsense." Slenda said as tentacles sprawled out of her back as they grabbed and pulled me into her breasts as they went back into her body and she snuggled close to me. I was a blushing mess as I tried to get out of it but she only held me tighter. "Don't struggle. Be a good boy and let sleep take over you." Slenda said softly. "O-Okay." I said back as my blush was still clearly visible.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to slumber in the arms of the woman that gave me another family.

* * *

Author's Note

Small chapter but a good one I assure you. I have a new story in the making that I'm sure you all will love as it stars in one of the most well-known anime's of all time. Also thanks guys for continuing to follow not only this story, but also my other ones as it means a lot to me.

Now with that said, I'll see you guys in the next chapter or story. Whichever comes first.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and stood up on the bed before I looked around and noticed that Slenda wasn't in the room. "Slenda?" I said as I got up out of bed. I then started to stretch but while doing it, I took a look in the mirror and what I saw shocked me a bit.

I was a lot more muscular.

Admittedly, I'm not really much of an athletic person nor do I have the body of one but still pretty strong in some aspects. Course the only logical explanation was the blood transfusion that me and Slenda did.

Next thing I know I'm gonna start turning white and faceless and being extremely tall.

I chuckled at the thought as I walked out of the room and immediately smelled food. I sniffed a bit before it smelled more like breakfast. It was morning so I should've expected that.

Heading downstairs, I saw the other pastas eating together. Then Ben noticed my presence.

"Oh hey Calvin, glad to see ya finally woke up." He said as everyone else looked at me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sleep for that long." I said as I went over to the table and sat with them. "No need for an apology Calvin. It's alright." Slender said reassuringly as Slenda handed me my plate and I thanked her.

On my plate were eggs, bacon, and grits.

With that, I started to eat with everyone. There was pleasant chatter as everyone acted like family to each other. It's actually really interesting to see.

Everyone has a tragic story to tell as well as a certain event changing them for the rest of their lives. It's kind of like the Joker's belief from Batman. He believes that all it takes is one bad day to make someone crazy and I can honestly believe that. Aside from the pastas being a great example, a sane person can most likely go a bit crazy after one bad day.

Despite that, the pastas found each other and became a family...because no normal person can possible come close to understanding them.

After we finished eating, everyone went their separate ways but Slenda told me that she and I needed to talk and we went out into the forest. I didn't question it and followed her.

When we came a few miles from the mansion, she stopped.

"How did you sleep Calvin?" Slenda asked. "Pretty good." I replied. "That is good. When you woke up, did you notice anything different about yourself?" Slenda then asked. "Now that you mention it, when I looked in the mirror I was a bit more muscular." I confessed. "I see, then my blood is slowly taking effect." Slenda said. "That's the only real explanation." I said nodding. "Well in that case, I believe it's time for me to train you in using my powers in a controllable manner." Slenda said.

This took me a bit by surprise.

It hasn't been long since the transfusion but then again, the sooner I train the better.

"Alright Slenda. I'm ready to begin." I said with no hint of fear in my voice. "I know." Slenda said back and with that, my training was about to begin.


End file.
